1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a therapeutic detoxifying composition. More particularly, this invention relates to a therapeutic detoxifying composition comprising an endogenous detoxifying substance, vitamins of the groups B and C, an organic salt of quinine, and optionally, a sympathoparalytic sedative.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various compositions have been proposed for the treatment of drug intoxication resulting from the use of solanaceous and ganglioplegic toxins such as nicotine and related toxic compounds, the most frequent intoxication with which is represented by the tobacco habit. While effective to some degree, one drawback of most detoxifying compositions is their specificity, which limits their use to treating particular types of intoxication. Another disadvantage of prior art compositions is their failure to reduce the temporary disequilibrium due to the arrested intake of toxins such as tobacco. A further drawback of those prior art compositions having polydetoxifying properties is the need to include relatively large amounts of each ingredient in order to achieve therapeutic results therefrom.
Due to accumulating clinical data on the dangers of smoking, a large amount of interest has been generated in detoxifying therapy for solanaceous and ganglioplegic toxins such as nicotine and related toxic derivatives. It would be desirable to have available a therapeutic composition with polydetoxifying properties which permit its use in treating various types of intoxications without necessitating large dosages of each ingredient. It would also be desirable if such a composition could reduce the temporary disequilibrium caused by the arrested intake of toxins such as tobacco. The present invention fills such needs.